


We Were Wrong

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Not Without My Muse [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Linda’s family, Linda’s sister, Season one episode nineteen, Through the Years, but not really, model behavior, sort of an episode fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Linda’s family, especially Wendy, hate Danny. After years of hearing them ramble on and on- even after their marriage- about how he is completely wrong for her, she finally snaps and demands an explanation from her sister Wendy.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Not Without My Muse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	We Were Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that title, but I couldn’t come up with anything else...

July 18, 1992

"I don't know why you're waiting for that jerk," Wendy scoffed as her baby sister packed a picture of herself and her boyfriend among her clothes and personal effects. 

"Danny is not a jerk," Linda argued, smiling at the picture of them at the annual Reagan family barbecue. It was her first time being invited to the family barbecue, and she loved the familial atmosphere. 

"Then why'd he leave you? Hm?"

"He didn't leave me, Wendy. He went to war. Those are completely two different things."

Wendy rolled her eyes, "whatever."

"What are you doing here anyway? Did what's his face finally come to his senses and leave a selfish bitch like you?" Linda knew that was mean, but Wendy was being unfair to her Danny. 

"I am so glad I'm not living in this mad house anymore. Everyone here is totally insane, including you, little miss prude."

"I am not a prude. Why would you say that?" Linda tossed a few scarves in the second suitcase on the floor. 

"Hm.... let's see... oh, that's right. You're an eighteen year old virgin!"

"Why does everyone act like that's such a sin? You know it's a sin to give yourself to someone before marriage. You, Mom, Dad, Jimmy- you're all breaking the biblical law."

"Don't act like you're so high and mighty. You're going out with a guy who's slept with half of New York. And he'll leave you heartbroken just like he left all those other girls."

Linda took a deep breath, "could you leave please? I gotta pack."

Wendy rolled her eyes again, "just don't come cryin' to me when he leaves you high and dry." She left her little sister alone to pack by herself. 

*************

January 9, 1994

"Holy diamonds, Batman!" Linda's best friend and roommate smiled widely as she held her friend's hand in hers. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Linda hugged Brie, feeling like she was on cloud nine. "I always hoped Danny would propose, but I was starting to lose hope, Y'know?"

"Now you know he officially loves you. I gotta tell ya, Linda, my second cousin is in the jewelry business, and I know for a fact that that ring is not cheap."

"Engagement rings shouldn't be cheap. Besides, he had to get real gold, or else my finger would turn green."

"That looks like a real Diamond, too... I wonder who he had to kill in order to get this?"

"Brie!"

"I'm joking! Let's show it off!"

************

October 13, 1995

"You're what?!" Linda's Dad, Tony, yelled out. 

"Engaged?" She hated it when he yelled. Nothing good came from Tony raising his voice. She braced herself for what was to come. 

"To that broke mongrel?!"

"In case ya haven't noticed, Dad, you're financial place isn't something to brag about. And Danny isn't a mongrel! He's a complete gentleman!"

"No, no. I won't allow it."

Linda looked to her mother, forgetting that she agreed with Tony. The blonde silently pleaded with her Mom; tears were stinging the back of her eyes. Why hadn't she just sent an invitation?

"Why?" Marni, Linda's Mom, wondered, looking at her with an almost disdainful frown. 

"Why? I fell in love!"

"But why him?" Jimmy spoke from the couch. 

"Oh, the drugged out prodigal son speaks." Linda sarcastically spat. "You were the one who introduced us, you mook!"

"I take no responsibility for your decisions."

"Ugh! I don't believe you! I don't why I thought y'all would possibly understand this!" Linda was getting more frustrated and more upset by the second. "I'm not getting married because my fiancé is rich and has a fancy car and house! I'm not getting married because- uh oh! I'm suddenly pregnant and I have to get married instead of having an abortion, yet get the abortion anyway!" 

Tony, Marni, and Wendy all had pink tinted cheeks. Tony had married Marni for the money and fancy material possessions, and Wendy had married because she was pregnant, but ended up getting an abortion, something she knew her sister highly disproved of. 

"I'm getting married out of love! Which none of you could possibly understand!" She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house to the car waiting for her. 

"How'd it go?" Danny asked; he had wanted to go in with her, but she insisted on doing it herself. 

She looked at him, her tears finally falling down her cheeks. She watched Danny look down in his lap. 

"Oh... I suppose you wanna call it off then, huh?"

"Are you kidding?" Linda asked between sniffles. "F*** them! I'm gonna marry you even if it's the death of me!" 

************

October 10, 1996

“How did you get my family to come? They hate you with a fiery vengeance for no damn reason,” Linda whispered to Danny as they ate their first meal together as man and wife. 

“Jimmy was easy. Told ‘im there’d be free booze and food.”

“Free for him! Do you know how much this cost? These people better it all of it, or take home doggy bags. Because we are *not* wasting food that cost $11.50 per plate!”

Danny chuckled, “Wendy was easy to convince, too. I threatened her with something super vague, but precise enough that it had happened in her life. Your parents.... well, let’s just say once they couldn’t use their hands anymore, they were cooperative.”

Linda spit her wine back into her glass. “You arrested them?!”

“Not really. Just made sure they couldn’t get away.”

“Danny!” She scolded, but was smiling widely. 

“So I improvised! So what?”

She shook her head, “I love you.”

He kissed her cheek, “love you more.”

“I love you the most.”

**********

October 9, 2011

“Has Daniel been able to find out what happened to Sophie?” Wendy asked, focused on her daughter who was in a coma. 

Linda looked down, crossing her arms. “No, he hasn’t.”

“No, of course not.”

She stood straight, ready to defend her husband once again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Forget it.”

“No, really. What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“He doesn’t exactly like me.”

“I wonder why that could be.... maybe it’s because you’ve been a total ass to him! Ever since we started dating, you’ve been terrible to Danny. You and the whole family hates him! Except Grandma...” Linda’s grandma Rosita had always liked Danny. She, along with the Reagans, was the one who helped the couple pay for the wedding.

“Why do you hate him so much? Why? He’s been a complete and total prince to me, and he treats me like I’m the rarest gem in the world! How does that behavior and attitude bring about hate? Why is he-“

“Because we were wrong! Okay?” Wendy whipped around to face her younger sister. 

Linda’s angry face turned into confusion. “... huh?”

“We were wrong,” Wendy repeated. “We thought he was going date you for a month, tops, and leave you hanging like wet laundry! But he didn’t. When he went off to fight, he told you to see other guys. That was effectively breaking up with you. But what did you do? You sulked and pouted and went on that ranting rebellion where you cut off your hair and dyed it darker!”

Linda smirked at the memory; it was her very first emo phase. 

“And whenever he came back to visit, you two spent all your free time together. It was sickening! Then he asked you to marry you, or marry him rather- and you said yes! And now you’re going on twelve years of marriage!”

“Fifteen.”

“Whatever!”

“So.... you hate him, because you were wrong?” Linda asked slowly, not fully comprehending Wendy’s reasons. She mulled it over a few times before she understood. “Oh. Oh, I get it. It’s a pride thing, isn’t it? You find out Danny’s the stark opposite of what you made him out to be, but you don’t apologize or act like a human being towards him... because of your stinkin’ pride?” Linda shook her head and grabbed her purse off the counter. “I don’t know why I ever thought we could be sisters again.”

Wendy watched Linda storm out, and she hung her head. Next time, she told herself, she’d be nicer to her little sister. But when next time came, she snapped at Linda once again. Linda didn’t blame her sister, Wendy was upset about Sofie, and if living with Danny taught her anything, it taught her that mean words are said under stress and pressure. 

Despite the mean words, Linda still came back to see Wendy and Sophie. The first thing Wendy did was apologize, and told Linda she was envious of her. 

“You've envied me. Right.” Linda responded sarcastically. There was nothing envious about her. 

“Oh, I mean it. You have always known exactly who you are. You have never once pretended to be something you're not, not for anybody. Me? I have spent my whole life trying to forget where I came from, trying to be something I'm not. Look where it got me.”

“Well, I'm guilty of that, too.” She confessed softly. 

“I doubt it.”

“That wasn't my dress the other day.”

“What?”

“I bought it that morning... kept the tags in it. I was going to return it the next day.”

“Linda.” Wendy was astonished. Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes planned on wearing a dress and returning it?

“I know. It was stupid and... it was terrible but... I just wanted to impress you.”

“You're a really sweet sister, you know that?”

After that day, Linda and Wendy worked to repair their broken relationship. And while Danny and Wendy continued to butt heads (Linda learned no matter how much her family did or didn’t accept her husband, they would always fight), Wendy tried to do better by her sister. The oldest sister even offered her beach house to the whole Reagan family one year, and invited Linda and Danny to her birthday extravaganza. 

“Everything okay with you and your sister?” Danny asked after he had solved the case and Sophie was out of the coma. 

Linda paused for half a second to offer a genuine smile. “Yeah. Everything’s great.”


End file.
